In recent years Jeeps and other type of sports vehicles have become increasingly popular. Most of these vehicles utilize an open passenger compartment which is surrounded by roll bars to protect the passengers in the event the vehicle is overturned. It is not unusual to attach a "soft" canvas or canvas-like material top to such vehicles which can be readily removed as desired. Also, certain manufacturers have created "hard tops" usually formed of metal which can be placed over the roll bars in the event of inclement weather. Both "hard" and "soft" type tops require a certain amount of labor and technique in attaching and removing, and oftentimes such tops are not properly secured. Many times vehicle occupants have found themselves becoming soaked with rain as such tops are not sufficiently secured. Additionally, such tops are often difficult for one individual to manipulate and attach. Thus, many times two people are required to affix or remove conventional hard and soft tops.
With the problems and disadvantages of such conventional vehicle tops known, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a light weight, one-piece vehicle top which is both easy to affix and remove by a single individual.
It is Still another objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle hard top which can be securely affixed without tools to the roll bars of a sports vehicle in a matter of minutes.
It is also objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle top which is inexpensive to manufacture and convenient for a single individual to easily learn to attach and release.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a removable vehicle top which is formed of a durable, flexible polymeric material and is relatively light in weight and convenient to store when not in use.
It is further an objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle top which is simply attached by a series of integrally formed distortable arcuate sections along the outer edges.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.